The Revised Harry Potter tale
by Annamione57
Summary: It's basically like the title says, its Harry Potter revised. Please review, and tell me what to update, and whether to add an OC character.


Harry Potter: The revised tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything else harry potter related, I just write for fun, and I hope you find this enjoyable****.**

Chapter 1:

The Aquarium and the Letter

Harry's POV

I was lying in the cupboard under the stairs, thinking about the previous events that happened earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_In the morning, he was awoken by the sound of his overweight cousin Dudley hopping down the stairs above him, while yelling "wake up, it's my birthday and I'm going to the aquarium." causing a layer of sawdust to accumulate on me. My Aunt then pounded on my cupboard door "Wake up and make us breakfast, and don't burn the bacon." She said in her usual raspy voice. "Like I wasn't awake already" I grumbled. I got up and headed to the kitchen, being extra careful not to burn the bacon when I was cooking. _

_After the Durselys ate their breakfast (which I was accused of under cooking it) and I had the leftovers, Dudley went to look at his presents. "How many presents are there?" Uncle Vernon replied proudly "37 and I counted myself.""37, that's one less than I had last year!" Dudley replied, throwing a tantrum. Aunt Petunia replied with panic in her voice "How about that after we visit the Aquarium, we go to that shop you like and we can buy 2 presents. How does that sound?" "Ok" said Dudley, looking pleased. _

_Once we got everything sorted out, uncle Vernon called my babysitter Mrs. Figg, an old lady across the street. Finally, a very unhappy uncle Vernon got off the phone. "Well, that old lady across the street can't watch the freak because she has a broken ankle that won't heal for another month or two, so what should we do with the boy." After a long discussion on what to do with me, they finally came to the conclusion to take me with them. I got very excited, because they never took me anywhere._

_As we were heading to the car, Uncle Vernon put one of his meaty hands on my shoulder. "Now listen boy" he whispered so the others wouldn't hear, "I don't want any funny business, or you'll be locked in the cupboard for a week, understand?" I nodded, knowing that he could have an excuse to lock me in the cupboard if I put one toe out of line. "Good." He replied and let go of me. We got in the car, and met Dudley's friends with their parents at the Aquarium. _

_During the day, we visited many different animals. I saw some Starfish, jellyfish, and many other animals. Around lunch, we stopped at the food court where Dudley and his friends got lunch. When they went to go get popsicles, Dudley complained about the one he got, so Aunt Petunia bought a new one and regrettably gave me Dudley's other one. I gladly took it, because I rarely get to eat this type of stuff. For the rest of the time we wandered around looking at the different tanks with different animals. I made sure to stay far enough, so I wouldn't get beaten up by Dudley and his friends, but close enough so I wouldn't lose them._

_End of Flashback_

Now I was stuck in the cupboard because in the reptile room (why an aquarium had a reptile room, I had no idea), the glass to a snake's cage disappeared, letting the snake out and Dudley in. out. After that, while Aunt Petunia was drying off Dudley, Uncle Vernon locked me in the cupboard. I was hungry, I had nothing to eat today but the leftover Bacon and the Popsicle at the aquarium. _Oh well_ I thought, and I slowly went to sleep.

The next day, I awoke to someone knocking on my door while saying "Wake up and make breakfast boy, and don't burn it." I groaned and replied "yes Aunt Petunia." I got up and opened the cupboard door, and then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for my three relatives.

While they were eating breakfast, Uncle Vernon had told me to get the mail. I went to the Front door and grabbed the mail, but when I was looking through the mail, I saw a letter addressed to me. It said

4 Privet Drive

Cupboard under the Stairs

I was shocked. Why would anyone write a letter to me? After all, I was just an orphaned freak that was lucky not to get kicked out (or at least that's what Aunt Petunia said). I went back into the kitchen, giving my uncle the rest of the mail, and keeping the letter addressed to me in my hand. I was hoping his relatives wouldn't notice, but Dudley seemed to see the letter in my hand. "Daddy, Harry's got a letter." He shouted and tried to grab it from me. I didn't stand a chance. "No stop, it's mine, give it back." I shouted at Dudley while Dudley was giving it to Uncle Vernon. "Rubbish," said Uncle Vernon in an unbelieving tone. "Who would ever write a letter to…"then his voice flattered when he saw that it was addressed to me. Aunt Petunia gasped. "I thought we beat the magic out of him." "Beat the what?" I asked, very confused. "What is magic?" My Aunt Ignored this question as she pushed us out into the hall way. "What just happened?" asked Dudley, also very confused.

Petunia's POV

After about 30 minutes of chatting, Vernon and I came to a conclusion to tell him about the Hogwarts School. Vernon didn't want to, but I convinced him to let me tell Harry. I told him that sooner or later, the other wizards (I called them Freaks around Vernon) would find him and curse us with many horrible curses. I didn't tell him the real reason, which was Harry, was very popular in the wizarding world, and could at least make some friends, which Vernon insists he has none. We went back to the kitchen to see Harry fixing more omelets, which I was grateful for because the omelet he made earlier for me was probably cold. "Once you're done cooking, come into the living room. Your Aunt needs to explain something to you about magic." Uncle Vernon said snottily.

Harry's POV

Once I was done cooking the omelets, I went into the living room. Aunt Petunia simply said "Sit down on the couch." In a hollow voice, like something was bothering her. "Here is your letter Harry." She said, almost whispering. I was shocked. First of all, my relatives never call me Harry, just freak and boy. Second, I thought that Aunt Petunia probably tear it or throw it in the fireplace. "While you read this, I'll get the box your mother left me." Box? I didn't know there was a box my mom left Aunt Petunia. I put that thought aside and opened the mysterious envelope. The letter read

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorc., chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international conifed. Of wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

I was Speechless. I didn't know Hogwarts existed; much less that magic existed at all a few hours ago. Now I was accepted into some Wizarding school he never heard of. Just then, Aunt Petunia walked on carrying a box about the size of Dudley's gadgets. "Your mother wanted you to have this when you are old enough." She said, looking depressed. "But you can look at that later. For now, we need to find a way for you to get school supplies." I was really confused now. I was sure she would yell at me or beat me, but now she looked like she needed a hug. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked in a Questioning voice. Aunt Petunia sighed. "It's because your mother would want you to go to Hogwarts, no matter what." I was even more shocked.

"So why now?" I asked, in a respectful tone so I wouldn't irritate my aunt. "I've been working up the courage to kick out your uncle, who forced me to be hostile to you for 10 years. I'm sorry for what you had to endure Harry." Then she hugged me tightly in a motherly embrace. "So," I said once we broke apart. "How am I going to get my Hogwarts stuff?"

"Well, I could have a friend of your parents secretly pick you up and get your required stuff."

"Can we do that?"

"As long as we're quiet about it."

For the next 30 minutes, they planned out how his parents' friend was going to pick him up, and the plan to get my school supplies. Once we planned it all out aunt Petunia said "now Harry, when Uncle Vernon or Dudley are around, I will act like I normally would, but I will try not to act to hostile as I have been, understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now gather all of your things, your moving up to Dudley's second bedroom.

**A/N: So, how do you like it? I know the reptile room in an aquarium is not normal, but the snake is important to the story line, and I needed to add it somehow without making it too much like the book. Please review and tell me anything that I could change. also I'm considering adding an OC, tell me if I should or I shouldn't Thanks**

**-Annamione57**


End file.
